Where's the mistletoe?
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: What happens when Sakura wears reindeer antleers? " are you trying to seduce me?" "Itachi, im wearing reindeer antleers for pete's sake!"


**Me: I know it's kind of late for a Christmas story but I found out I had it since last year but never got the chance to publish it. **

**Hidan: That guy with Sakura should have been ME NOT ITACHI!**

**Me: I'm sorry it's just that you didn't fit the part.**

**Hidan: B******

**Me: THIS IS A K+ RATED FIC!**

**Hidan: F****** FINE! **

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Hidan: She does not own F****** Naruto you h*******!**

"Sakura, what is that ridiculous thing on your head? Don't tell me Tobi got to you again."

"Eh?" Sakura paused in the act of washing the cups and glanced over her shoulder. The Akatsuki were finished with missions for the day, so of course the sneaky weasel was coming out to make his move. He always seemed to wait until the other members were gone and his when his partner was preoccupied before he approached her. Although it was rather unusual for him to gang up on her in the kitchen.

Sakura flushed once in embarrassment and for a moment considered taking off the reindeer antlers she was wearing. But then she told herself it was Itachi, and showing submission or fear would only grant him satisfaction. With a stubborn frown, she resumed cleaning the last of the tea cups. "You're wrong. Deidara gave them to me. As a gift."

"But why in the world are you wearing them?" Itachi asked, the faintest trace of amusement in his voice as he walked over and leaned against the counter, right next to the sink.

"Because Deidara gave it to me while wearing those adorable eyes," Sakura huffed. She turned off the faucet and flicked the water from her hands. Then she bent down to search in the cabinets for a towel for drying. "How was I supposed to refuse? Besides, I thought it made me look cute." The last statement was uttered so very quietly as the smallest whisper. Admitting it almost killed Sakura's pride in a way, but she couldn't help it. She had wanted to see if she could catch Itachi's eye in the cutesy reindeer antlers — complete with jingly bells .

"Seriously, Itachi. It's almost Christmas anyway. Why are you giving me such a hard time just because I'm somewhat festive?" Sakura complained, focusing all of her energy to the tea cups she was drying.

Itachi stared at her with a half-smirk. Then he looked up at some insignificant mark in the ceiling with a sigh. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Itachi inquired nonchalantly.

"_What_?" Sakura replied exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes. "Itachi, I'm wearing _reindeer antlers, _for Pete's sake."

"Well, I never really _was_ a big fan of cat ears."

"You're just mocking me, aren't you? You're so cruel."

"No, I'm being entirely honest . . . surprisingly," Itachi added, earning him a snort from Sakura. "You look so cute right now, I'm finding it hard to resist." His smirk widened, and his tone became rich and irresistible. "It's just in my nature to give into my temptations."

Sakura set down her cup and threw Itachi a look. Her lips were pursed, still not sure whether he was teasing her or not. But then Itachi lazily reached out and touched her lips with his fingertips, smoothing them out and relaxing them. Heat rushed into Sakura's cheeks.

"Since you insist on wearing the ridiculous antlers, I suppose I have to wish you Merry Christmas?" Itachi asked with mock innocence. He started to draw closer to her.

"W-wait!" Sakura stammered, trying to back away. Her eyes darted around the kitchen wildly. "I don't see a mistletoe anywhere."

"Screw the mistletoe," Itachi growled softly before seizing her waist. He began to kiss her passionately, which, only after a slight hesitation, Sakura all too willingly accepted and relaxed into. But just as Itachi started to widen the kiss—

_Plop!_

—Sakura's slightly top-heavy antlers fell over and hit Itachi in the head. The two teens froze for the longest time. But even silence must end, and as soon as Sakura caught sight of Itachi's bewildered expression, she burst out laughing. She fixed her antlers and caught Itachi in a big embrace, still laughing.

"I take it back," Itachi grumbled. "I don't like reindeer antlers. You're better off in bunny ears. When's Easter again?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Itachi," Sakura giggled.


End file.
